Love in a time of War
by TheGDPatman
Summary: Set on Earth Sub Prime (a reality borrowing from both Rebirth & DCAU), the team finds that taking time for themselves isn't easy with enemies at the gates. (This is my original script for the web-comic that can be found at the DC Alternative facebook page)
1. Chapter 1: Happiest days of our lives

**Love in a time of war-**

(Disclaimer- I own none of these characters)

In the infinite, dark, vacuum of the universe, a horror known to a select few (mostly known only to those that have precious few moments to live) is aimed on a one-way trajectory to its prized end. The skull shape of the craft is the prefect prelude to the death left in its wake; something that has become the signature of the occupant of this vessel. Inside, panels begin to light up and screens show readouts of positions of planets and stars in the path of the ship. In its deepest, darkest, compartment 2 eyes glow with an ominous quality seen only in funeral pyres. The sudden frenzy of activity signals the arrival of the ship from hyperspace. The power from the extensive engine systems are now being rerouted to the more refined systems that were inactive for the prolonged travel, now ready to assist in the insidious task at hand. The ship's captain moves his mechanized form in slow movements out of his rejuvenating shell, still frozen from light years of inactivity. He turns his gaze up at the main viewing screen, the hellish glare taking in information at a speed of attoseconds and deriving schemes from the factors before him. Extending his tentacle-like appendages into the input jacks on the console, the diodes in his cranium begin pulsing in opposing intervals to his sinisterly illuminated eyes as the screen goes dark at the reception of the final instructions of the pilot. The course now set, the power is again relayed to prepare still more terrible aspects of the ship in its coming task of conquest. Retracting his phalanges from the computer, Brainiac starts moving back into the bowels of the ship with only the utterance of a single phrase, "Kal-El"

* * *

Hovering over a tranquil bay near Anchorage, Alaska, The Martian Manhunter is set in a meditative state with the light of the Aurora Borealis enveloping him. His mind is like a net, spread out and catching small moments of contact with all the creatures passing under its influence. This place, this moment is very special to J'onn. Many times has he escaped to this natural sanctuary in an attempt to psychically commune better with his adopted world and the glorious menagerie of life on it. But here and now, he was progressing in that act further than ever before. So much of this world seemed open to him, as he stretched himself out further. His mind was now as a buoy awash in the seas of the cosmos, as this arena gave him a previously unknown clarity of connection to all things around him. The ripples from his concentrated psychic trance were now out, past the atmosphere, into space. This feat was something J'onn had longed to attempt, but was cautious to execute. The strain on his mind, strong as it was, could easily have untold side effects if he did not pace his actions correctly. But now, extrapolated as his mind was, he knew a peace that was only something one could attain when harmonizing in synchronicity with the great cosmic overture.

Suddenly, cold gripped J'onn. The scenes of great star clusters and amazing celestial alignments in his mind began moving unnaturally, falling into one and other. It was as if reality itself was contorting itself around him in some awful new configuration. Trying to regain some semblance of sense, J'onn took account of his new, warped surroundings. He focused in on the brightest part before him; something familiar was taking shape... Something was making his frozen sensation all the more powerful. It was like the lights were taking personified form. It was blinding to J'onn, but he tried to zone in with all his remaining mental facilities. The strain was now becoming unbearable; the Martian was gritting his teeth through what felt like a neurosurgical procedure being performed on his conscious mind. He could feel his mind's eye closing and his physical sight waning, as he finally caught a defined enough image to see the form that was now before him. With an exhausted gasp, J'onn puts a name to this fearful discovery now in his presence: "B-Brainiac..."

The tranquility of this place was now a memory, as J'onn had fully blacked out at the final recognition of his telepathic interloper. Like a warning shot before a battle charge, his body was now in free fall to the forestry below. The first act of malice in the coming conflict was at the cost of the ecosystem of this oasis of the north. The impact, violent as an act of war, left the earth scarred. Nothing remained in the crater but the dust covered form of the incapacitated Martian, holding the secret that was about to bring the world to its knees.

* * *

It's a brisk and lively afternoon in Metropolis. Clark is surveying the glory of the city in all its grandeur, his amplified vision making several sweeps of everything within the city from the skeletal and structural level up.

"Nothing's changed in the last five seconds, has it Smallville?" Lois's voice interrupted Clark's scan of the city in her typical cut and dry manner.

"Well I'm sorry, Lois. I can't remember the last time we had a day like this where everything was quiet and _stayed_ quiet. I keep searching for something wrong somewhere, but everything seems...fine. It's nice, rare, but nice."

"You know what would really make today nice?" Lois said in a glibly pleasant tone.

"What's that Mrs. Kent?" the eagerness in him too genuine to hide but only manifest in a subtle smile.

"It would be really nice if my husband could focus on using this rarely perfect opportunity to spend some time with his wife…Also Lunch. Are you game or what, Smallville?" she said through a smirk

"You don't have to ask me twice" Clark responded, smiling again.

And with that he lifted her up, keeping her close to him, the way one guards that which means most in the world to them. And with this, he took flight into the heart of the city.

* * *

At the sound of a thunderclap, a scarlet figure seemingly materializes out of nothing in an empty city park. Before him is a young woman, casually attired and happy in demeanor. Standing alone under a gazebo and beside a small mountain of pizza boxes, the sound sends her eagerly out to meet the Speedster as he arrives.

Beaming from ear to ear, she says "How is it you're the fastest man alive yet you're never on time to anything?"

With a grin and a shrug, he replies "...Because I appreciate irony...?"

Turning a happy glare to The Flash, Iris responds "Not nearly as much I appreciate solitude" as she leans in for a kiss. The two meet in a sweet exchange.

The flash opens one eye, and breaks the intimacy as he inquires "Is that...?" as he inhales deeply after catching a whiff of the meal Iris was intent on surprising him with of the "I mean, did you..?"

"Yes, I got you your favorite: pepperoni, black olive, and jalapeno. Direct from Coast City Pizza" She grins at him, victoriously.

He looked at her, semi-astonished "But how did you...?" She reaches out and puts a finger to his lips, as she guided him down into a seat next to her. She leans in and rests her head against his, exhaling contentedly. Barry looks over at Iris, cracking a smile and returning his head to hers.

* * *

Laughter is permeating the sky. Two figures are zooming past each other and interweaving their courses.

"Try and keep up" she giggles mid-air.

"Keep up? This is my planet, how do you even know where we are going?" The oft-serious but presently cheerful Marine exclaimed

"J'onn told me about it. Says it's a great place to get away from everything. To really connect with what's important..." She turns her head and gives a knowing look to John as she speeds up in flight

Smiling at this double talk, John follows closely behind, until they both stop dead in the air at the site of smoke emanating from the trees below. Looking over at her, John remarks "Is that part of the local charm?"

Looking dryly back at him she replies "Not that I'm aware of, smart guy. Come on, this doesn't look good" as she again speeds ahead of the Green Lantern.

They both touch down on the edge of the crater, still smoking and chard. John summons a fan from his power ring sending the smoke and dust out into the bay and making clear the view. They edge in closer to analyze the situation, making a terrible revelation.

A look of horror washes over them both as they come to the same realization simultaneously.

Rushing forward, Shayera bursts out "J'onn!" as the Green Lantern is hot on her trail, following her into the hole to retrieve their team mate.


	2. Chapter 2: An exquisite darkness

At the command console of his massive computer in the middle of the Bat-Cave, Bruce Wayne types at a casual pace. He inputs the final information into the file he's been keeping on Selina Kyle, and the hunt to incarcerate her for the murder she committed 6 months prior. He _needed_ to bring her in, for closure's sake. The hunt was exhaustive, the many near misses in apprehending her finally led to a show down at a private air stripe last week. She had chartered passage on a small plane out of Bludhaven, trying to flee to Canada, then on to Europe. However, a well-coordinated effort from Batman & the GCPD managed to lock down the air stripe quickly and stall her exit. Adding to this effort, Diana came into the fold as air support to stop anything from getting too far away. Selina never stood an actual chance of escape. Bruce would never have allowed it, and deep down she must have known that. Still she had no options left, leaving Diana and Bruce to cause her plane to crash in an attempted evasive maneuver after they boxed her in while trying to take off. This left Selina to be taken into custody unconscious, and so proper interrogation would have to wait until she was out of Arkham's infirmary.

Bruce typed in the last lines of his report, reclining back a bit in his chair and reflecting on the past few months' action. Bruce had had time to process the full spectrum of variables in this case. He had come to terms with the trust now forever lost between himself and his former love. In all their shared past, his one hope was that Selina was not beyond redemption, that her illicit tendencies were not character defining motives. But all his hopes for her were left in ruins with the one action she'd taken that had put her outside of Bruce's intimate notions indefinitely. In one expressionless motion, Bruce moved from the annotated section, returning to the mugshot he had on file of Selina. A slight inclining of annoyance in his eyes, he closed that portion as well. Even looking at her now brought him feelings of wrath at his misplaced trust in her. Bruce selected the key to close the file. The computer enacted it standard notification in response "Are you sure?" Without hesitation, Bruce affirmed. Now the screen was fittingly empty for a moment, as whatever was between them was now gone, as vapor in the wind. Bruce had finally written the ending of this tale of betrayal and misery.

The computer returned to the clip of the surveillance footage Bruce hacked from the air field's cameras the night before. This stream of moments locked on a loop of Batman & Wonder Woman making a discrete exit after the apprehension was complete. At this, Bruce became contemplative. He owed much of the success of this operation to Diana, having volunteered so much of herself and her time to helping Bruce bring this to its fruition. Bruce wasn't sure if this was born out of concern or duty or perhaps her initial proximity to the situation. After all, she was the one who responded to his distress beacon when he was left, poisoned on a rooftop, seemingly to die. She was the first face he saw when he woke up. She was first to comfort him in his following distress. And she was the first to take up his cause. The more he thought about Diana's selfless accompaniment over the past months, the more found himself conflicted. He had always admired her, but working beside her so closely, getting to know her more truly, had brought something out of him. Many nights they had spent together staking out potential information or following a trail of evidence, giving way to conversations on the nature of their shared mission, of themselves and their motivations to live this life in service of the greater good. She spoke of hopes for life in a more peaceful time; he spoke of purpose given to him by insuring the common good. Usually, he wouldn't be so open with anyone like this, but something about this amazon, in her ways of navigating the darkness of man while not being consumed by it fascinated him. And she was enthralled of his many facets, having glimpsed a side of him very few had.

And yet, Bruce withdrew. Not wanting any emotion to overtake his course of action too completely, such thoughts were usually locked deep within himself. He was still dealing with so much, and the aftermath of Selina's actions had turned him even further inward. But he couldn't ignore this, try though he might. Even in his attempts to dissect the situation in search of flaws, he only found his rational side advocating for him to give in. He had trusted her with his life, surely he can trust her with his heart.

Leaning in, Bruce noticed something on the monitor, a shared moment that he wasn't aware of as it happened. There was a glance between them, very subtle, but very telling of something Bruce hadn't quite come to terms with in the course of this mission. In seeing this exchange of expression, objectively from the outside, he realized he had only been diluting himself. This small look he gave to her, and her mild attempt to hide her reciprocal inclinations was all the validation he needed. Now the only question was... What to do about it?

* * *

She gave a slight sigh as she began the decent into the cave. No turning back now. The stairs seemed endless, but she could see the light emanating from the massive computer below. It enticed as much as it panicked her. She knew at the bottom, no doubt wrapped in his signature aura of shadows, awaited The Dark Knight himself. Her steps slowed, as she thought again about what she came there to say. Stopping momentarily, her resolve returned to her. She was an Amazon! Not just any Amazon either, she was their princess, and daughter of the great hero-queen Hippolyta! She's bested more formidable challenges than this. Her expression now one of determination, her pace quickens as she heads further into the cave.

She was here to get answers. They had spent 6 months together working side by side, fighting and bleeding and working to bring a murderer to justice. She had seen his cynicism, his barriers, and all the other devices he used to distance himself from people. But, she had also seen beyond that, into his noble and determined side. She had felt the same connection that he had. She knew the anxiety that had taken him out of the moments that brought them so close together, only to hang over them making the tension all the more tangible. But, now was the time to settle all of this. She would leave this cave with an answer, for the uncertainty was its own manner of hell. If Hera's champion was this pained by the circumstances, she could only imagine the state her Dark Knight must be in.

She couldn't help thinking whatever he was working on must have been very complex to hold his attention so much that he totally ignored the sound of her oncoming footsteps. She had been approaching for some time now, and he hadn't acknowledged that in any way, his head was still facing forward and focused on the computer screen. She continued ahead, finally seeing what had captured his eye. As she paused in the solitary light of the computer, she was taken back at the revelation before her. Of all the things to be consuming him, she couldn't have guessed it would be the coalesced moment of catharsis they'd had at the end of their shared odyssey of justice and ardor. Instantly, she cannot help but find herself alight in expression.

* * *

Still turned toward the screen, Bruce finally acknowledges his seemingly unexpected guest. He turns to find the statuesque Amazon before him, a mild sense of shock washing over him. He masterfully downplays it, casually addressing her "Hello Diana" he says in a low monotone. The timing couldn't have been more inopportune, but it seemed he now had to finally confront what had been burning within him for too long. He had no choice.

Smirking, she responds "You know, if you missed me Bruce, you could have called..." as she discreetly gestured toward the frozen footage on the screen.

Coolly, he retorts "I think I still have your number..." he returns her smirk. Transitioning quickly he queries "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, princess?"

Dryly, she turns things around on him before becoming more empathetic "Bruce, you really don't have to be so formal. And I thought I'd check up on you after... what happened. How are you handling things?"

This was not the subject he was hoping for, but something he has none the less anticipated. Taking a breath, and evening out his tone he replied "Honestly Diana, I'm much better now knowing that this ordeal has concluded, and there is one less killer free in the world."

Taking a step closer, she again becomes dry with him" Bruce, for once, please don't be you. I want to know how _you_ are." Her two big blue eyes have met his, as if she was trying to break from the physical and contact his very essence.

Sighing, Bruce meets her gaze. He relents "Diana, I've made my peace with this... with her. Whatever there was, died in that warehouse that night alongside that thief."

Still staring into him, she asks "Bruce, we spent 6 months dealing with this case together. I know where you stand in that regard. That's not what I meant in coming here to check on you."

Half anxious, half intrigued, he found himself gravitating toward Diana in an almost involuntary way. "Something on your mind, Miss Prince?" he said with a cocked eyebrow.

Dangerously close to each other now, she replies "Bruce... I understand why you withdrew before, and I can't imagine what dealing with all of this must have been doing to you internally... But I know you felt what I did between us. We didn't intend for it, we've both questioned it, but there it remains still. Something _is_ there, and it's alive and enveloping. A reason to show up when something goes wrong and do the work with a little more fire inside you, knowing that you're not just fighting for yourself, or principles, or for the nameless many in harm's way out there. But for someone close to you, someone you can't imagine this world not having in it. I need to know Bruce, if living this reality has been slowly making each day as bitter in the moments of absence as it is sweet in the silent recognition of this in times of proximity, for you as it has me?... Can we just finally acknowledge that we ended up needing more from each other than we thought, and we owe it to ourselves to see that to its fruition, whatever that may be?"

Bruce looks down, eyes clenched. Her hand finds his face and brings it back to her gaze. She concludes "We are already so very close, Bruce. There is no great leap between us, only the final step"

Finally he speaks "I usually have a multitude of reasons why things like this won't work before I ever get into them. But my standard list of concerns doesn't seem to apply with you. Diana, I've never known a woman like you..."

"Well then, perhaps... the time for talk has ended..."

He inches in close to her, their faces now grazing each other as they eye their lips with amorous intent, both hovering centimeters from the other, both too anxious to make the final move...

...And without the slightest warning the JLA alert pierces the soundless cave. Rapidly, the screen switches over to a feed of Clark, now dressed as Superman, looking distressed.

"Bruce? BRUCE?! Come in! J'onn's been..." Clark looks down at his two team mates in near embrace, becoming instantly flushed with embarrassment

"Oh... Hi Di... I hope I didn't... I mean, I hope I wasn't... interrupting anything..."

Instantly lacking in patients, Bruce interrupts "You picked a hell of a time to use the override feed, Clark. Now, what could possibly be so important?"

Coming back into the moment after realizing his mistimed intrusion, Clark responds "I need you both up to the Watchtower ASAP, something has happened to J'onn..."


	3. Chapter 3: Cry Havoc!

"Recognize: Wonder Woman-002"

"Recognize: Batman-003"

The computer announces their arrival amid the somber tone present in the hovering sanctum. Lights become blinding, as a brilliant burst passes in an instant. There is no exchange of words as the two figures step off the receiving platform of the teleporter and into the greater part of the station to meet their team mates. They exchange a few hidden glances, and a few discrete smirks. But any hopeful inclining to be harbored in that moment was cast off immediately at the site of their fallen colleague, now fighting for his very life. A look of deep concern overtakes Diana as she takes her place between Shayera and Barry.

"How did this happen? W-Who did this?" Diana asks, remorse in her eyes

"No way of knowing. No sign of a struggle, nothing. There isn't even a scratch on him, but he hasn't woken up or responded to anything since we pulled him out of the hole..." Shayera answers

Bruce joins the fold "So whoever did this knew where to attack J'onn's vulnerabilities..."

Clark interjects "But what mind is strong enough to disable someone like J'onn..." The Kryptonian trails off as he is interrupted by the simultaneous activation of the monitors streaming in a live feed of a reporter making commentary over a blurry home video of something immense hovering in the sky above Metropolis.

Cat Grant begins speaking "The object appeared in the sky over downtown roughly 25 minutes ago, and thus far, it has not moved from its initial point of entry. However, there seem to be what can only be described as probes, hovering around the exterior of the craft. No attempt at contact has been made from the ship and we are as yet unable to determine a motive as to why..."

Without warning the feed is interrupted. What appears to be static and white noise fills the screen for near 90 seconds. Confusion sets in in the watchtower, as the leaguers look to one and other, trying to decipher what the ominous break in coverage could bode for Earth... But Superman's eyes never leave the screen. He stands there staring into it as if in a trance, for he is the only one able to discern the message running under the false interruption.

"Greetings, Kal-El. This message is meant solely for you, so I took measures to personalize the format for you and your unique senses. I'm sure you've discovered my interaction with your Martian colleague. While it was regrettable we were unable to share much in the way of discourse, I couldn't have him interfering with my course of action. I've returned to this world to make you an offer. As tempting as adding something of Earth to my collection is, you are a constant impediment to that occurring. However, that simply illustrates you to be the greatest treasure housed on this otherwise primitive sphere. I want you to surrender yourself for long-term study, so I might better understand the effects of yellow sunlight on Kryptonian psychology. In exchange for your total adherence, I will spare the earth the fate of so many worlds that have preceded it. You have one hour to respond, but your refusal would be unwise."

Batman looks over to him, having noticed Superman hadn't moved or blinked amid the confusion. He reaches out and jostles him, trying to get him into the moment along with his team mates.

"Clark?

The sound of his friend's voice awakens him. Slowly, he turns his head over to the commotion to his left and opens his mouth, a look of slight shock and dread on his face "Bruce... It's..."

"Brainiac" J'onn interrupts, finally awake.

"J'onn! Thank the Gods, you had us so worried! Are you alright?" Diana rushes to her comrade

"I'm... not quite myself, but I hope I'm approaching it. The full extent of Brainiac's effect on me is something I haven't yet gauged. But it seems after our encounter, we have a link. Brainiac's technopathic presence jarred me out of my unresponsive state."

Looks of mild confusion and slight horror at this revelation are now affixed to the leaguer's faces. John looks down at his friend and manages a single word "How?"

"I was meditating in the north and he attacked my mind. It was the strongest psychic attack I've ever withstood. I haven't known that kind of power since before the destruction of my people. I tried to fight back, to alert you all... I'm sorry... I-I was not able to warn you my friends...I-I was not strong enough" He looks away momentarily

Diana places a hand on his shoulder, and consoles him "The important thing is you're safe"

Turning back to his team, J'onn smiled and expounded "Thank you, Diana. But, my pain was not without some benefit to the present situation..." He diverts his eyes from Diana to the rest of the league.

Equally intrigued, Clark and Bruce looked at each other before returning their gaze to J'onn. Bruce proceeds "We're listening J'onn..."

* * *

A flash of light, a crack of sound... In an instant amid the chaos and confusion of downtown Metropolis, 6 of the 7 leaguers are now present in the heart of the action (J'onn having not fully recovered from his attack). Immediately, they set their plan into action as Batman looks to The Flash "Keep the ground based drones locked inside the perimeter of Metropolis Square, Diana will join you momentarily." At this, Barry zooms off to begin wrangling in the drones now destroying and scanning anything and everything they are coming in contact with, equally ready to draw the league into a fight as they were to actually collect data.

Batman next turns to Green Lantern and Hawk Girl "We need to neutralize those probes, You two run air support and get as many of them out of the sky as you can before Brainiac gets the chance to have them do more than circle around and take pictures. I'll join you as soon as I get the Javelin airborne"

At this John looks over to Shayera and asks "Ready?"

Smirking she replies "Always" as they take flight in unison.

Bruce then turns to Clark, looking especially somber "Are you sure?" Silently, Clark nods at his friend. They quickly exchange a handshake, as Diana follows up behind Bruce, and with a concerned look saying "Please be careful". Smirking, Clark turns away from the other 2/3 of the Trinity, flying off. He moves with purpose, but not so fast that his friends cannot track his advance through the sky. Soon though, he is but an obscure image on the horizon. Finally, Bruce turns to Diana. There is a quiet sort of apprehension in his face, being met with a fiery determination in hers. He opens his mouth, but his words falter "Diana... I..." seeing in him a thousand flashes of countless moments hoped for, now only sidelined by this threat before them, she stops him before he even implies an iota of doubt that their future would be anything but guaranteed, she reaches out to him "I know Bruce" she beams at him, planting the kiss on his lips that was stolen from them when the cry for battle was sounded. Slowly, she recoils as she backs away to join the skirmish. "Afterwards" she winks at him as she begins to turn to dash off to meet Barry's course of action. Bruce only managed a smirk and a nod before she left their position. Turning back to catch just one last glimpse of something joyous before the reality of battle consumed her view, she felt such a great sensation of victory at the site behind her. The fearsome Dark Knight, frozen in place, trying his hardest not to let anyone see him fighting back the very apparent smile she had left on his face.

Punching in the coordinates to the Javelin's location, Bruce mutters to himself in a cautiously optimistic tone "So it begins..."

* * *

"Whoa!" Barry exclaims loudly as Diana takes the head off of an approaching drone that had managed to evade his field of vision "Nice work" she says, stepping over the downed heap of machine in her path "But don't let them ensnare you so easily" she continues with a wink. Exhaling, he nods as he finishes herding the other ground-based droids into a circle in the plaza, disarming them and disorienting them as best he can. Quickly, Diana jumps into the center of the drones, cutting them down as Barry continues to run circles around them, leaving them seemingly no escape route out of the cyclone.

Looking around at the disconnected remains of their former assailants, The Flash glances at Wonder Woman "I think that's all of them..." not assuming victory too prematurely, Diana responds "We should sweep the surrounding area to be sure. This could very well be just the first wave of many. Let's reconvene here in 20 minutes if the coast is clear." He nods in agreement as his view bends skyward. She joins him in this, quietly adding "I hope to Hera they are doing as well up there..."

* * *

"Shayera, Don't!" John exclaims loudly as Hawk Girl flies on, ignoring his request "Just cover me!" she screams back as she barrels forward toward the Skull Ship, her charged Nth metal mace at the ready. Her advance is halted instantly at the discovery of the force field enclosing Brainiac's ship. The impact sends her into a plummet as John deviates from his flight pattern to catch her mid-fall. His face now a monument of concern, he closes the distance between them as they hover there just below the flock of probes.

"Shay, come on stay with me…" He tries to prod her awake. She lets out a cough, as she regains her senses. "Oh, thank God. Are you hurt?"

Gritting her teeth, she replies "Only my pride..." She says through a smirk.

Looking up at the ship, John begins to assess the enemy "Direct attack isn't an option, that force field didn't show up on my scans... Maybe we can..." He stops mid-sentence at the site of Clark flying into the frenzy. Swift & silent, the Man of Steel brings himself to the edge of the ship's defensive field. In what seemed like a moment frozen in time, the probes stopped & the field opened. The noise of the world was now mute, and Clark gave a passing glance to his friends as the hull of the ship opened up to receive him. He disappears into the hull, without even the slightest show of hesitation. Coming back into the moment John began again "Man, I sure hope he knows what he is doing..."

The false silence is shattered as the Javelin zooms past, taking down a probe to the left of John and Shayera. Batman then thunders into his communicator "You may want to do something about those probes trying to circle in on you..."

Looking behind him, John responds "On it!" turning back to address Hawk Girl, he says "Ready to..." finishing his rotation to find her already off in the other direction, fully engaging the enemy with fierce blows. John starts off in the other direction "All right!" as he summons a construct of a battering ram, ready to do his equal share of damage.

In the melee, two probes detach from the flock, heading out over the bay toward Gotham. John comments to the others "They are trying to draw us out and away" Batman circled back into position to continue the fight, as he replies "John, Shayera. Stay on the main flank and try to keep it contained. I can deal with the strays..." As he takes off after the probes in rapid time. Inching up upon them in a matter of minutes on the city's edge, Batman enacts the targeting computers on his console. As the probes interweave their flight patterns, they suddenly split into opposite directions. Batman grits his teeth at this unwelcomed development, as he hovers a moment trying to get a read on where exactly they advanced to.

Suddenly, out on the wing, he sees a familiar presence. "You should really be down on the ground." He says into his com-link to the Amazon now perched on his aircraft.

She replies "That situation is handled Bruce. I thought I could even up the odd for you" She smiles.

He retorts "That's not the plan!"

She fires back "Plans change. This is where we are needed now." After the tension subsides, he responds "True. Gotham has just jumped to the top of the list of priorities. I had one going northwest and the other heading southeast. Let's finish this so we can get back to the main site." A smirk now plastered to her face she says "Not my idea of a first date..." Coolly he responds "I owe you one, Princess." They part ways, flying off to meet their targets.

Diana sees the probe moving as if in a line across the natural border on the forested outskirts of Gotham near Arkham. Alerted to her presence, to probe tries a few evasive maneuvers before randomly letting a few bombs fly into some transformers on the ground, trying perhaps to obscure Diana's vision, or perhaps to distract her with collateral damage as whole swipes of Gotham went dark form the damage to its power supply. It was likely buying it's time, calculating an opportune moment to strike at her. She knew she had to shut it down before it's succeeded in any of these scenarios. Diana's enhanced senses of sight kept locked on the machine; she flew under the probe as it deployed its next explosive projectile. She instantly deflects it right back at its point of origin, destroying the probe in a ball of fire as it skids to a stop in a mound of earth.

Back in the city proper, Batman is searching out the probe he was tailing in the cache of buildings. The outages now made seeing anything in whole parts of the city all the more difficult. However, a quick switch to infrared imaging revealed the probes movements in the distance. Quickly, Batman adjusts his course and fires a few rounds into the probe to get its attention. At first, the vessel tries to simply bob and weave away from the onslaught, but Batman persists in his offensive. The probe corrects and appears behind him, ready to give chase. Inside the cockpit, the Dark Knight smirks as he says to himself "That's right, come and get me..." He accelerates, leading it out and back into the bay. The probe is very near to the Javelin; even making a few rear-end collisions as Batman pushes the aircraft for more speed. Once they approached the open water, the probe drops back slightly. It hits its boosters in an attempt to ram the Javelin out of the sky, coming in at an extremely rapid pace. Closing in, its approach is stopped a few feet back by the electric defensive field letting loose an amplified arc of power. Its circuits fried, the probe goes careening down into the sea.

Seeing this transpire, Batman patches over to Wonder Woman's communicator "Diana, I'm all clear. Do you need assistance?"

She responds seconds later "No, mine is down too. We should rejoin the others; the next wave could already be on the move. I'm heading in that direction now"

Batman fires back "Agreed. I'll meet you there, Princess"


	4. Chapter 4: Bonds of Victory

The hatch doors secured behind him, Clark tries to scan the perfectly dark area for any sign of life. In an instant, he finds himself in a glass enclosure, as a voice sounds over him: Decontamination commencing. A blast something vaporous covers Clark for a moment before dissipating into the vents. The door opens and the voice speaks again: Decontamination complete. Suddenly, a path of lights springs to view. It leads him forward, and deeper into this twisted mechanical horror show he was now captive in. After walking for what seemed like hours, Clark finally senses himself at the journey's end. Stopping, he again looks around the room, noticing panels of controls dimly light, and inactive monitor screens standing dark in the distance. The light disappears momentarily, and is then replaced with a low-level red sun lamp covering the totality of the bridge. Clark grimaces at this feeling of the artificial radiation, now slowly starting its depowering effect. Out of the compartment's wall, Brainiac's newly rendered physical form materializes.

"Greetings, Kal-El. I see you made the logical choice for your adoptive world's best interests."

Still gritting his teeth at the feeling of the red sun lamp, he darts his eyes to the source

Brainiac replies to the gesture "That was to insure your compliance, and to put you into a more adequate state for study."

An alert comes across the screen "Second wave ready to deploy in 00:59 seconds" Clark furrowed an eyebrow at this.

Brainiac extends himself a mere few inches away from Clark's face, as he continues his malicious diatribe. "Our escape must be insured as well. Your friends may have bested my first distraction, but the next will not be nearly as easy to overcome. Make no mistake; any attempt to free yourself while we are preparing for deep space travel will result in the death of this planet. I can have betas all over this world ready to level it before you could even get out of this room. Now, if you would please take your place in the observation cell, we can leave without incident."

Superman stood there, his angry expression now unshakable, still not having said anything (and the clock now at 00:40 seconds to deployment). Brainiac, losing patience, now further harasses Clark "Such base level shows of emotion are pointless Kal-EL. They change nothing; don't let your hubris damn this world to destruction, just get in the cell..."

At this moment, Superman crushes 2 capsules he had been hiding in his mouth the entire time, spewing the combined contents into Brainiac's face. Instantly, the light in the cabin disappears, the clock stops, and the monitors switch over to a distress beacon. All of the power now diverted to the cabin and to the defensive systems meant to maintain the sterility necessary for Brainiac to function. Confusion sets in, as the multiple alerts overwhelm Brainiac's programing. The robotic voice sounds again: Foreign microbes detected; enacting cleansing protocol..." Superman summons a blast of heat vision straight through the main console, stopping the programs designed to save Brainiac dead in their tracks and shorting out his exterior force fields in one fell swoop.

Finally, Clark shouts into his communicator "John, are you in position?"

Green Lantern answers quickly "Ready and waiting"

Clark replies "Do it!"

At this John summons a massive magnet out of his power ring, ripping a hull door off. Clark's ear tuned to the commotion, as he darts around the cabin laying shots into Brainiac to further disorient him, before grabbing him (detaching him fully from the ship powered by his very thoughts) and flying him out of the cabin at super speed and out into the open sky below. Visibly affected by the foreign bacteria and the blows he had sustained, he begins addressing Clark in a glitched tone "You have only prolonged the inevitable. If I don't get to leave the world with you as my prize Kal-El, Earth will fall like all the other..." Suddenly, Brainiac disappears. Off slightly in the distance, Bruce makes a pass in the Javelin, having timed his position and use of the Phantom Zone Projector (now plugged into an auxiliary weapons port aboard the craft) impeccably. Brainiac was now confined to the dimensional wasteland that was the home of the universe's most vile entities. Bruce makes a saluting motion at Clark, as he makes a loop to set the aircraft down. Smiling, Clark turns to see the Skull Ship now in free fall into the ocean, watching it as it descends into its watery grave.

* * *

The door to the infirmary slides open, as Clark and Barry enter to find J'onn reclining comfortably on his bed. Cheerfully, Clark addresses him "Glad to see you looking well my friend"

Silently, J'onn nods. "I see our plan succeeded. Amazing that in all his advancements, Brainiac was no match for something as simple as the cellular division of invasive microflora."

Barry chimes in "Well, we never would have known that had he not tried to psychically disable you J'onn. The chemistry was the easy part."

J'onn agrees "Indeed. Such is the risk of inter-psychic contact; keeping anything hidden is a task in itself. His mental faculties were strong, but he was too focused on his attack. Whole areas of his neural network were left exposed; thankfully there was something useful being left undefended."

Clark turns to Barry "Say, what did you and Bruce put into those capsules?"

Barry replies with a smile " _Clostridium perfringens_ as well as an accelerant... or more simply put, we gave him a massive case of food poisoning" Barry smiles

Intrigued, Clark raises an eyebrow. Barry continues "Those cells have the shortest division time in nature, and adding some of my hyperactive hemoglobin as a carrying agent to speed the cellular multiplication along would cause enough chaos within the Skull Ship's sterile areas to overwhelm Brainiac, making him easier to neutralize"

Clark adds in a concluding thought "Well, he won't be doing any more damage where he is now. The Phantom Zone is the best way to deal with threats like him. Bruce cut it awful close following those probes out of Metropolis, but I never doubted he'd make it back in time."

Turning to Clark, Barry inquires "Speaking of Bruce, where was he for the debriefing?"

Clark shrugs "He said he had something urgent to attend to back in Gotham, something pertaining to that probe Diana took down I would imagine..."

* * *

Walking up to the door of Wayne Manor, Diana has an aura of anxious excitement about her. After a short knock, Alfred answers "Good evening, Miss Prince. Such a pleasure to see you again"

Smiling at the butler, she replies "Thank you Alfred. So can I expect any details about why Bruce asked me here tonight from you or...?"

"If you step this way miss, all will be revealed." He said as he led her through the manor to a set of high, closed doors. Upon opening one, she finds Bruce seated at the end of a long table, several courses she recognized the aroma of as being from her native Grecian culture set out upon it, with a fire roaring in the background.

Raising an eyebrow to this site before her, and smiling broadly, she inquires "Bruce, you... Really had to make up for that first date comment, didn't you?" chuckling slightly

Through his signature smirk, he replies "As promised"

She takes a seat across from him, looking at him as contentedly as he is her. Alfred appears beside them with a bottle of wine, ready to fill up the glasses at their sides. She gives the butler another knowing smile, as she turns to Bruce, asking "What shall we drink to?"

Smiling at her, Bruce responds "To taking the final step."

 **The End**


End file.
